Sweet surrender
by Rory Ace Huntzberger
Summary: "Who's to say that love needs to be soft and gentle?" not BDSM - AU EdwardxBella ExB
1. Chapter 1

**AN. I don't own anything. Some of you may recognize this story because I had posted it a few years ago, but I wanted to change some things and I took it off at the end of last year. **

**I need a beta...if there is someone interested let me know. I also need a banner...**

**Hope you will like the story.**

Chapter 1

Edward and Bella broke up the day of her graduation. The both of them were sad and they both never moved on. After all their time apart, they still love each other.

Edward moved to Boston as planed and worked there for about a year when he decided that it was time to move back home. He moved to New York and started working for his father again. His father was very sick so he decided it would be best for everyone if he took over Cullen Law; making him the new CEO of CL. After Bella, he tried dating other woman but he compared all of them to the love of his life. After he moved back home he moved in the family apartment in NY. The place he used to live in before he moved to Boston, the place he used to stay in with Bella. This apartment always reminded him of the apartment he had shared with Bella in New Haven while they had attended Yale. He moved all his things in the apartment, including a box that nobody besides him knew what is in it. Nobody is allowed to see what is in the box even though the people close to him know what it is and he has forbade the subject all together, not even his best friends or his sister are allowed to discuss the topic of either the box or the reason rather person behind the box. The apartment is huge and has a big window from which you can see the skyline of New York. At night the view is beautiful, all those lights and the stars that are barely visible. He would love to share all these things with his Bella.

Bella started working for' I love to read' after the breakup. She never dated anyone after Edward, all her friends and even her mother told her that is was time to move on and to end that chapter of her life, the Edward Chapter, but she couldn't because deep down still has hope that one day they could be together again and that this time it would be for forever. She keeps contact with her old friends, Edward's friends:Alice, Jasper (aka Jazz), Rosalie and Emmet. Rose and Alice are two of her best friends, while Jazz and Emmet look at her like their little sister. She lives in a small apartment in downtown NY, and despite its size, it is perfect for her. She just like Edward has a box with all his things, but she likes to keeps a photo of the two of them together on her nightstand where nobody can see it. The picture is still not enough for her not to miss him.

Bella was in Joe's Pub for her Friday Night Diner. She still has dinners with the gang once a month because her friends miss her very much when she is spending all her time at work or alone at her new house. House but not home, home is where the heart is and her heart is still with Edward. At dinner, she talked to her friends about everything that happened since the last time she was in New Haven . The talked about her new job and before she said Good Bye she promised her friends that she will visit them soon and told them to not forget that they are and will always be welcome at her new apartment in New York. When she got in her car, she opened her cell phone to see if she had any messages. She saw that she has none but something got her attention, today passed a year since the last time she was Edward, a year since their breakup. She was feeling quite lonely, she wanted to remember the man she loves, and the best place to do so is the place where it all began, on Yale's campus. She drove to Yale and she deiced to get a bottle of champagne to drink for old times. At first, she walked a bit around Yale remembering the buildings in which she grew older and more mature, the places where she learned new things that are very useful for her now. She walked for a few minutes until she arrived where she wanted to be, the placeTHEY met. She sat on the bench near the place where the coffee cart used to be. She used to buy her coffee every morning at the same cart and at the same hour, unless Edward woke up before her and wanted to surprize her. She waited and waited, just sat there remembering all of the great memories this place once held and hoping that he could be here with her and share in the once so happy memories.

One Friday night Edward feeling nostalgic decides to go to Yale. That is the best placeto remember everything that happened in the past, the place where all began. He got into his car and drove to New Haven late in the night. He was lonely that night and it had been exactly a year since that fateful day and he wanted to remember her happy with him on the streets of New Haven. When he arrives at Yale, he sees a girl with brown hair sitting in the moonlight on the bench near the place where he and Bella had met many moons ago. The girl was sitting next to a champagne bottle just like the one in his hands. The mysterious girl reminded him of his soulmate even if he didn't see her face in the back of his heart he knew that the girl was Bella.

Knowing deep down it was her he decided to stop staring and to walk to the bench and sit right next to her. They sat close to each other but not close enough of them to touch. He wanted so many answers to questions he didn't even have the courage to ask. But he knew that in order to move on with or without her he needs to ask those questions and finally get the answers he needs.

"Why did you say no?"

She felt him when he sat next to her. She knew and still knows the way he smells. She always was able to feel him when he approached her.

"Why did you say no?"

That was the question he asked but unfortunately she doesn't have that answer herself. After a long silence filled with thoughts on both sides, Bella finally says:

"Okay I will try to answer, but I am not sure about that answer myself. I was scared about everything and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I am aware that nothing I say will change what happened but you have to believe me that I am sorry. You were everything to me, but I do not fit in your world, or at least I did not use to at that time"

"All you have to say is that you're sorry? What does that even mean you were scared, scared of WHAT?" He got a bit angrier than he was before because of her answer or lack of answer.

"Edward listen I was scared okay. I didn't have a place to work my mother and Phil were broken up I thought that..."

"You thought what?"

"In my eyes they were the perfect couple and if they broke up that means that we could have done the same."

"There has to be more to it than that, that wouldn't make you throw away our whole future together"

"Bella this is me why can't you just tell me the truth." He said softly, trying not to scare her away with his yelling.

"Fine you want to know why I was scared and still am? I was looking at all the marriages that have been a part of my life and how each and everyone of them failed and I didn't want that to be us … God Edward there have been so many my mom and dad, Rosalie and Royce, Jacob and Nessie, Sam and Leah. I...You do not belong with someone like me, you are almost perfect, you look like a person who deserves to be on the cover of a magazine. "

"Did you really believe that?" he asked upset

"I think so."

"Did you ever think to look at all the good marriages in your life Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, hell even Rosalie and Emmet were able to survive. Did you ever even think to put that on the damn pro/con list?Why couldn't you ever believe me when I told you that you are beautiful, why? Why couldn't you believe that I love you enough to want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we had our problems but every couple does. I know I am not the easiest person to live with but..."

"I… I was so worried about everything ... I am sorry...I should have known better, I should have let you take care of me...I shouldn't have fought that part of me, the part that needs someone to take care of me and in return to take care of you and your needs."

They continued to argue for about half an hour until they decided they needed to change the subject.

"So why are you here anyway?" Edward asked

"I was feeling nostalgic and just wanted to remember the old times, the good times."

"Me too. Let's have a toast to those old times."

"Sounds good to me."

They drank for old times but neither one of them realized how much they drank. They drank both bottles of champagne until they both became tipsy. They were both a little more than tipsy and didn't realized what they were doing and they started kissing each other with all the passion and love they had in them and which they had kept inside for so long. They kissed for a long while on the bench. In their drunken stupor, they both wanted to go to a hotel but first they decided that they should get married and fix the wrongs that were made one year ago.

In the middle of the night, they found a small church where they got married in front of God and the Priest. There wasn't anyone at the wedding beside the two of them. The wedding didn't take long. After they left, they went to a hotel by the sea. It was a four star hotel not five like Edward usually stays in but that didn't matter that night. All that matter was that he and Bella were together.

When they got into their room, they started kissing and ripping each other clothes off. Edward started kissing Bella in all the spots that he knew she loved. While doing that he pressed his erection into Bella for her to realize just how much he wanted her. They slowly backed their way towards the bed all the time kissing each other with all the passion and love that had been absent from their lives for over a year. They fell onto the bed with Bella underneath Edward; both of them were completely naked at this point. After a few minutes more of Edward worshiping Bella's body and teasing her until she practically begged for him to make love to her, Edward entered her. Bella gasped out of surprize while remembering how much she loved the feeling of him inside her, how he seemed to fit so perfectly inside her. After so long apart they were finally where they both belonged in each other arms. The only words that were herd where I love you and harder, faster and deeper. After awhile all that could be heard were incomprehensible moans from Bella and groans from Edward, when Bella was close to orgasming Edward reached down with his hand to tweak her clit, which sent Bella over the edge with Edward following closely behind. Edward laid there still on top of Bella he kissed her forehead and then rolled off her to the side of the bed they quickly fell into a deep sleep from both exhaustion and all the champagne they had was one of those few times when they have vanilla sex. Usually Edward teases her and takes over her body until she screams for mercy. Neither knew what the next morning will bring either of them.

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward woke up around five in the morning with a headache. He was confused because he didn' t know how he got there. He saw Bella lying next to him and couldn't believe that he had her again in his arms and he can't even remember how they got there. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower but first he took an aspirin from his wallet. When he opened the bathroom door he saw that he had a ring on a very important finger and he panicked because he was sure that Bella would be upset, so in his hung-over state he panicked and got dressed, shower long forgotten and left without a second thought. He knows that someday he would have to talk to his girl again because they have to decide what they are going to do about the whole marriage thing, but for now he needs to run away from her in order to think, he can't think straight sitting in that room with a very naked Bella asleep on the bed. Everyone would think that a lawyer such as Edward would be capable of thinking objectivly, but no. He left and he didn't even looked back. He doesn't know how much he'll regret the mistake he just did.

Bella woke up in an empty bed. The last thing she remembers from last night are Edward's lips on hers kissing her with all his love. She was confused because she didn't know were Edward could be.

"Edward!"

When she didn't hear a response she got up quickly and looked around the room and in the bathroom for him and came to the realizaton that he left her. He left without even goodbye. She fell onto the bed whipping the tears from her eyes when she noticed she was wearing two rings on a very important finger.

"Perfect. Now we are married and what he does. He leaves. I knew this would be a mistake. How can I be so stupid...this is why I rejected him in the first place. Why? " She thought

She takes a shower where she finally allows herself to cry because the man that she loves, her husband just left her without an explanation. She thought that this is what he wanted, for them to get married, but I guess not. She checked out of the hotel and left for New York.

-0-0-

Edward arrived at Jasper's apartment at seven o'clock.

"What the hell are you doing here this early on a Saturday morning?" Jasper yelled at his friend. Jasper was the only one in the group who could stay calm almost always. Apparently things change. Now there are a few cases in which Jazz loses his calm.

Edward got his left hand out of his pocket and showed Jasper his wedding ring.

"Oh! Come in." Jazz said astounded

"Thanks"

"You got married?" Jasper carefuly asked, he did not want to get his best friend upset because he knows how Edward can be when angry.

"Yes"

"Tell me you didn't marry a slut. Please tell me that you didn't marry the first girl you saw on the street." Jasper almost lost his calm mostly because his feeling for Bella. She is like his sister after all and he needs to protect her.

"Of course didn't. How could you possibly think that? I am a Yale graduate, I am the best lawyer in the country, I am not an imbecile. I got married to Bella."

Jasper chocked on his water.

"La Tua cantante ?"

"Yes"

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I suppose that she is on her way home."

"You don't know. You don't know where you're wife is."

"No. I left her at the hotel where we spent the night. I couldn't think straight so I just left her there."

"You idiot! You just left her ther?. Did you leave a note at least?" Jasper was yelling at his friend because he cared about Bella.

"And yet you state that you are not an imbecile…What man abandons his wife like that, especially if he loves her deeply?"

"I told you I didn't think, I just panicked."

"You're so lucky that Alice is at Rose's for the night."

"Then where is Emmet?"

"Shit!"

Emmet just emerged from one of the guest bedrooms.

"What is with all this noise? Why the hell are you two yelling this early in the morning?" Emmet asked his two best friends

"This idiot got married last night and he left his wife at the hotel without even a note." Said Jasper pointing the finger at Edward

"When did you get married? You got married without us there? And you left your wife? Who did you marry? Emmet asked so many questions that it was quite hard in his current state to keep up with him.

"First of all last night and I was drunk. I don't remember anything from the wedding. Second yes I left my wife because I couldn't think straight and third I got married to Bella." Edward explained once again that day to his other best friend.

"You left her there. If you wanted another chance with her now you'll never have it." Emmet simply stated as calm as he could. Thankfully it was still early and he was half asleep because he would have killed Edward

"What do you mean? I know I shouldn't have left but I'm sure that she understands"

"You think that she understands? Are you kidding? You left her there after you married her and spent the whole night making love to her I would presume. I am not sure if she will ever forgive you. You really are an idiot. You should know by now how scared she was that you were going to leave her. Now her nightmare became reality." Emmet explained to his friend why he thinks that Bella will never forgive him.

"I will talk to her when I'm ready. I love her. I can't lose her again. She has to understand that I panicked when I realized I married her and couldn't remember anything"

"Just imagine what would you feel if she would have left when you were still in bed? You would have trashed the room and gotten drunk. We all know it"

"I don't know. I would fell anger, disappointment, hurt. I would feel that my heart broke in a million pieces again. But I am not sure I would have gotten drunk and trashed the place"

"Don't worry bro. Everything will be okay. We will help you to win her back, right Jasper?" Emmet said

"Right, we'll help you with everything you'll need, but make sure that Alice doesn't find out because she would kill me"

Edward quickly came to the realization that what he did to Bella is much worse than what she did to him. He transformed what was supposed to be the best day of her life into a nightmare. Maybe someday she will be able to forgive him but the hurt she have felt when she realized that he wasn't in bed next to her must have broke her heart in a million pieces.

-0-0-

Bella went straight to Rose's apartment because she knew that Alice would be there as well. She needed her best friends more than ever. Bella rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. She was crying so hard when Rose opened the door that the blonde took one look at her and immediately pulled her in her arms and into the apartment and held her until she stopped crying.

"Come now. Tell us why were you crying?"

"Hey Rose, Alice." I... um.. I don't know what to say." Because she did not knew what to say Bella showed them her hand with the two rings on.

"Oh my God. You got married?"

"I was drunk."

"So now you're Mrs...?"

"I am now Mrs. Edward Cullen." She told them so quietly that none of them heard

"Could you repeat that?"

"I said that now I am Mrs. Edward Cullen,okay? Karma bit me in the ass"

"What!" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Do I have to repeat what I said?"

"No. But why were you crying when you get here?" Rose asked

"Because… Because he left in the morning before I woke up."

"What!" Bella's friends said in the same time

"After we spent the whole night making love, this morning when I woke up I found the bed empty, he was nowhere in sight and he didn't even left a note."

"That asshole, I can't believe that he did that to you."

"I don't even know where he lives. I don't know where to send him the divorce papers. I love him but I guess he really doesn't love me anymore after what I did, and no matter how much I love him I don't know if I can forgive him. When he left, I was still in bed. It hurt me so much that he left. It broke my heart I can't believe he left without even a note or anything."

After talking some more Alice said that she had to get going

"Okay, we'll talk later Bella and please try to calm down. Bye Rose, Bella."

After Alice, left Bella and Rose watched Casablanca and ate a lot of junk food. Rose tried to make Bella forget about all that happened. She felt very sorry for her friend. She knows how much Bella loves Edward and how much Edward still loves Bella. Even if Edward is one of her best friends Rose cannot believe that he did something like that to Bella.

Alice went straight home to talk to Jasper about Edward and her best friend. What Edward did to Bella is unforgivable. She knows that Edward was probably scared and that Bella will probably accuse him of being an unforgiving ass for leaving her the morning after they got married. Alice knows that despite everything they have gone through, in the end Edward and Bella will be together again and that time will be for forever. She can tell who belongs together when she meets them. This happened when she met Bella, she knew that she was and still is perfect for Edward; she was and still is different from all the other girls Edward has ever been with, she was not a slut and she calls him on his shit when needed. She is the only one who can put up with his temper and controlling tendences. In many ways she is just like him and in others she just the opposite.

The three boys were still talking when Jasper's wife Alice arrived home.

"Jasper move your ass right here this second and call that asshole you consider your friend."

The boys heard Ali yelling and they realised that she knew everything that happened with Edward and Bella.

"Alice I can explain." Edward decided that it's better to let her know that he was there and not try no sneak out while Jazz was distracting her with kisses or something of the sort. It almost impossible to fool Alice.

"You can explain! That is all you're going to say?"

"No. Really, I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Damn right. You should not have done it. You know how much hurt you caused my best friend?"

"I am sorry. I know that I must have hurt her."

"You'll call her and you'll apologize. "

"Someday I will but that day is not today."

"Yes it is today."

"Says who?"

"I do."

"You know those eyes you fell in love with. They do not have that sparkle anymore and you know what that means, that means that she lost hope of a future with you."

"I love her and I don't want to lose her but I'm scared."

"You won't lose her if you call her right now."

Edward thought about all the things that Alice said and decides that she was right; he had to call his Bella and apologize. So, he grabbed his cell and dialed the number he knows by heart.

"Hello" Bella said but in her voice, you can still feel the sadness

"I am sorry."

"I doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does because I still love you."

"No you don't. If you really loved me you wouldn't have left the way you did."

"I already told you that I am sorry. We need to talk."

"Yes we do. Come to my apartment. Ask Alice for my address."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"See you soon. Bye"

"Bye."

Edward drove to Bella's apartment. He saw the building that she lives in is beautiful but not proper for her new social status. Then he decided that he will have to do something and get her out of tat dump. He will make her move even if he has to resort to soon as he got inside herang the doorbell. Bella opened the door wearing a knee length white skirt and a blue like the sky shirt. She was wearing her hair in a French twist.

"Hi"

"Hey."She said on the verge of tears

"Do you want something to drink?" she continued so that she could compose herself

"Just a soda. Thank you."

"I'll be right back."

While Bella went to bring his soda he realized that the apartment was homey,but it did not scream Bella. The walls from the living room where he was seated were painted in blue. She has a very comfortable white couch with blue pillows. She also has a huge window where you can see the New York skyline but it's not as big as his window or his apartment.

"Here it's you're soda."

"Thank you. We have to talk."

"Yes, we do. So what are we going to do?"

"Well I think that the best thing to do is to get a divorce because if I'm married to you I want to remember the wedding and the wedding night. He said and only after he said all that he realized that he said a bit too much. Bella chose to ignore what he said.

"But if we get a divorce everyone will know that we got married so that would mean that first we have to tell our families."

"Yes it does. But we'll do it together. Bella I really want you to understand how sorry I am about this morning I just panicked when I realized that we got married and I couldn't remember a thing about it and I'm sorry for what is going to happen with my family."

"Everything will be okay."

Even if they both said that they wanted a divorce neither truly wanted that because they still love each other so much.

Suddenly the phonw rang

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Channel 6" (**AN don't know any US channels) **It was all she said.

"_Playboy extraordinaire and one of the most rich people alive Edward Cullen is from today off the market. A source states that she saw him and his college sweetheart leaving a Church in New Haven where both attended University. Sorry ladies...it seems that there is a Mrs. Edward Cull…"_ Bella turned off the TV


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I still need a beta if there is someone offering. I do not know when I will post another chapter. I hope that soon. **

**I do not own anything. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

**Edward is not a Dom, but he has some control issues. Bella is his perfect match because she needs to controlled a bit, but she doesn't let him make her his slave or anything. She enjoys the way he controls her and she enjoys pleasing him. (I hope it's a bit more clear now)...**

**My first real the last part if you don't want to read it. **

Chapter 3

Bella and Edward decided to go Sunday to talk to his family because they did not want them to become angrier with them than they already are. They were a bit afraid of Esme's reaction. She wanted to plan Edward's wedding since he was a toddler. They hope that she will forgive him more easily because he married Bella and not some cheap slut.

Edward called his family and told them that they were coming to the house for dinner meanwhile Bella decided to call her parents instead of visiting them as well because they could not leave the city at the moment. Edward's job is way too important, he cannot afford to miss a day especially now with the financial crisis.

-0-0-0-

"Renee's House of Magic? How can I help you? We have special offers today."Renee said answering the telephone

"Mom! Are you out of your mind? You know that you don't have any special talents such as fortune telling...you can't on like this. We need to get you a job."

"What are you talking about? I do not need a job. I already have one. "

"I meant a real job. Anyway, let's get back on track I don't have much time. We still need to discuss the future and it's getting late."

"What? We who?"

"Um. You know that is a funny story I just called you to tell you what's that about. You haven't seen the news have you?"

" did something interesting happened? Someone got killed? Someone got a piercing...What were you going to say?" Renee said

"You see, yesterday after diner I went to Yale and I ran into Edward."

"Oh. Are you okay? Honey you should come visit...And what happened next? Renee said with an anxious voice

"Well we drank a lot of champagne and..."

"Let me guess you had sex with him and now you're back together?" she said hopeful because she knows that Bella still love Edward with all her heart.

"Yes that too but that is not what I want to say. Please don't be mad."

"Okay, I won't."

"We got married while we were drunk."

"Ha-ha seriously I told you that the alcohol has an effect on you. You do what you're scared of only when you're drunk."

„Are you mad?"

„No, of course not honey. I wish I was there but no. Did you talk to your father? „

"No, not yet. I wanted to call you first. Anyway I am not sure it's worth telling him since we decided to get a divorce"

„Excuse me!"

" It's our decision. We are not meant to be."

"Your love is a once in a lifetime thing. Why give it away? "

"I don't know mom. I don't know" Said Bella while watching Edward going through her music forgetting about herself. She started fantasizing about all his special talents, mostly about those he has when it comes to sex..

Bella's' conversation with Charlie was a lot shorter, he wanted to kill Edward for marrying his daughter without permission, but then he remembered that he gave Edward his permission many moons ago.

-0-0-0-

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I..." She stopped when she realized how he was looking at her. He looked at her like all those other times when he wanted to tie her up and never let her go. Each and every time he gave her that look meant that she would spend the next few hours naked , in the middle of the bed begging for mercy, begging Edward to stop teasing her entrance with his lips, his fingers and just fuck her already.

She was getting wet just by thinking about his finger or lips. That moment she knew that she will be his again. In fact, she was always his, he was the one who took her for the first time, and he was the only one who ever took her.

Edward realized that he got to her. From this point, he knew that her struggle to stay away from him was in vain.

"Came here baby girl" He said in a commanding yet soft voice.

After hearing him utter those words, she was certain that she lost her inner battle. She did not want to fight the feeling anymore especially if they could have a real chance at happiness. She won't be ready to forgive herself in the near future but at least Edward can make her stop her thinking about it at least for a little while and make her feel safe, cared for and most of all loved and cherished.

Bella hurried to get in his arms as quickly as possible without tripping. He was sitting on her couch leaning against the pillows looking at her like a predator. She was his prey. She could feel her panties getting wetter and wetter but the second. Edward was and apparently still is the only one who can manage that. Most of her co-workers consider her frigid, especially after having turned down all their propositions.

Edward was sitting quietly on the couch waiting for the inevitable to happen. He knew that she has surrendered the moment she started coming towards him and almost unnoticeably rubbing her legs together to feel more friction in her private area. He knew she was as aroused as he was, he was certain that she was extremely wet, perfectly wet in order to accept his long, thick cock in her sweet, hot pussy.

„Don't fight it baby" He whispered softly into the air.

She straddled him as soon as she could and started kissing him with a force she did not know she possessed. Edward stroked her cheek and kissed her lips with just as much passion. Their lips were moving in sync. He slowly descended to her neck and kept kissing her until he reached the top of her blouse. His hands started caressing her boobs through her shirt while she was moaning loudly into his ear. He never heard sweeter words, maybe the 'I love you's` that once upon a time confessed to him.

Bella raised up his shirt and slowly started to feel Edward's body. Everything was just as perfect as she remembered. She helped him taking his shirt of while softly running her hand over his crotch. He stop for a short second to enjoy the feeling of her hands on his crotch once more before hurrying to take of her top and bra. He started feverishly kissing and biting her nipples until she could not longer stand it.

He suddenly got up with her still ,in his arms and hurried towards the bedroom. They quickly discarded the rest of their clothes. In that moment time ceased to exist as well as everything else. At that moment the only thing that mattered was that they were back together and both naked.

Bella kneed on the floor in front of him and started kissing the top of his rock hard cock. She wrapped her mouth around it and started blowing him the way she knew we would appreciate. She liked being a good girl for him, she loved that fact that she could please him. What he loved about blowjobs the most was that she always swallows unlike a lot of other girls he's been with. As soon as he finished he grabbed her from under her arms and laid her on the bed.

She started getting nervous because she hadn't been intimate for more than a year. She was wondering if it would hurt when he will put it in since it's so big. They continued kissing each other. Unexpectedly she felt very complete, she had no doubt he was inside. She started trashing her head on the pillow at the sensation of feeling him move inside him. He knew she wanted more, that she needed more so he kept penetrating her deeper and deeper ripping her open for the world to see while she kept fisting the sheets on the bed. He was fucking her, he was fucking her just the way she liked it. He kept squeezing her tits and rubbing her clit. She felt her climax approaching rapidly. He knew she was close to the edge so he applied more pressure on her clit and started penetrating her harder. She suddenly exploded around him. He soon followed her. After a few minutes of lying in each other's arms they both fell asleep.

**Read & Review. If I get more reviews (bad or good) I will update sooner than planned. **


End file.
